


I Want a Future With You

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Building a family, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Epic Romance, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Love, Married Couple, Romance, Sex, True Love, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: They're trying to conceive, but Kara is starting to get second thoughts about it.OrKara and Lena are married and they want to expand their family, but Kara is having some trouble doing so.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Samantha Arias (Mentioned), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 726





	I Want a Future With You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, be aware of that and be kind!  
> This fic contains a G!P character. If you're not comfortable with that, I have plenty of other works you can read instead.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor!

Kara is finishing her new article about the influence of vigilantes in Police work when her phone goes off, indicating an incoming text. She knows that ringtone, is the one she chose for Lena, so her hands are grabbing her phone not a second later.

Kara is waiting for an invitation for lunch or a random text she doesn't understand that Lena sends sometimes when she needs to take notes on something. Instead, it's an image and she opened it. It's a calendar with four of the days, including the day they're in, marked with a little star. She frowned, not sure what that's supposed to say. She grabbed her latte, ready to write it off as one of Lena's random notes, and type back about lunch when a new text came.

_"I'm ovulating"_

The latte went to the wrong hole when she gasped in shock and Kara immediately dropped the cup back to her table as she coughed and tried to breathe again. She punched her chest a couple of times, her eyes watering at the effort, and she even had to shake her head a couple of times, but Kara was finally able to take a breathe and another one without feeling like she was actually going to die.

She knew it was going to happen at some point, she just didn’t know it was going to be that day. They started talking about it almost a year before, after being married for two years, and decided it was the best time to expand their family. L-Corp was as stable as ever, Kara’s job at CatCo had never been better and they could finally do that. Lena was tracing down her menstrual cycles for six months now, going to a doctor once a month, and taking some weird vitamins that were supposed to help her.

So it shouldn’t have been a shock when she finally tracked down her cycle and determined her most fertile period in the month. Except that it was, because they had talked about it, debated every detail and dreamed about it for months, but now that it was actually about to happen, Kara was terrified. Her heart was beating as fast as ever, so fast that she could hear it pounding on her ears, and her hands started to shake so hard that she couldn’t type back a reply.

They wanted that. They both wanted that. Kara knew what she had to do, they talked about what to do once Lena started ovulating. They were supposed to get out of work as soon as they could, go home and... well, make a baby. Kara just wasn’t sure she would be able to do it when her heart was beating so fast and her brain was so full of questions.

How would they kid look like? Would they be smart like Lena? Would they have green or blue eyes? Would they want to do sports? What if they were born with six fingers on each hand? She was an alien, there were so many things that could go wrong.

Another text came while she was having her internal battle and Kara’s eyes swept over it quickly.

_“I can make it home by 6”_

There were so many things that could go wrong.

_“I’m so sorry, babe. I have an event to attend. Snapper just told me about it and I can’t miss it”_

It wasn’t a complete lie. Snapper did tell her about the event, but he also said she should choose one of her proteges to send there, so she definitely could miss it. She felt bad about doing that, but she just needed another day. One more day to make some research, to calm down, and to be sure nothing bad would happen.

_“That’s okay. I will wait for you at home”_

Kara didn’t get home until eleven that night and, by then, Lena was already fast asleep, wrapped around their heavy blankets like a cocoon. Kara laid by her side as quietly as she could, trying not to dip the mattress too much or disturb her wife, but Lena apparently had a sixth sense because she turned around to snuggle into Kara almost immediately.

“You’re home late.”

Feeling guilty, Kara winced. “I know, babe. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Lena sighed, sleepy and clearly too tired to stay awake for too long. “We will try tomorrow.”

“Absolutely.”

Except that Kara still wasn’t ready the next day. Between attending an event she wasn’t ready for and writing another article she didn’t have time to write, Kara didn’t have the opportunity to make any more researches on the subject. Lena tried to join her in the shower before work, but Kara’s phone went off, indicating a Supergirl emergency, and she was never more thankful for Alex calling her when Lena wanted to have sex.

Kara spent all day working on a very delicate hostage situation, then she flew to a fire and helped to save a kitten out of the tree as well and, when she finally made it to CatCo, she still had to finish two of her articles. So when Lena texted her to know when she would be home, she used that as an excuse. It wasn’t an excuse, though. Not at all! She couldn’t leave without finishing her articles again if she wanted to keep her job, and Snapper was starting to get more and more impatient these days.

When she finally got home, Lena was sleeping again. This time she fell asleep on the couch, a book on her lap, but she was definitely more tired than the day before because she didn’t even move when Kara picked her up to take her to bed. As she put her down and covered her with the blankets, Kara made a vow to do her research the next day, no matter what.

And she did, as soon as she got to CatCo, but the problem was that there were no studies on the subject. No one had ever written about humans and aliens having a baby together. Kara had no clue how no one ever thought about exploring that field. It made very little to soothe her worries and she spent all morning reading a book about biology, even though she knew all about it.

She was studying to be a scientist on Krypton, of course, she knew all about biology. And math, physics, chemistry, and all of those things that bored her at school because Krypton was much more advanced than Earth. But Kara thought there might be something else hidden there.

There wasn’t and she was left with all of her questions unanswered.

That night she didn’t have to come up with an excuse because there was a massive fire downtown on a residential complex and she had to save all of those families from a very disturbing death. Then she helped the firefighters with the fire and the ambulances by taking some people at the hospital.

Lena was waiting for her when she got home, but there must have been something on her face because her wife crossed the room and engulfed her in a tight hug, allowing Kara to hide her face on her neck.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lena whispered in her ear. “You did everything you could.”

“There was a kid in the apartment that started the fire,” Kara whimpered. “She wasn’t looking good.”

“I’m so sorry, my love.” Lena turned her head to press a kiss on the blonde’s cheek and took a step back. “Go take your suit and I will run you a bath, okay?”

“Okay.”

They set together in the large bathtub Lena insisted they needed when they moved. Kara between Lena’s legs, the brunette’s arms securely wrapped around her as she dropped kisses on her shoulder and neck at random moments. They stayed there, not talking until Lena’s skin was all wrinkled and Kara was feeling like she might drown, then they exited it. The CEO wrapped her on a fluffy towel, helped her getting dry, and they walked to the bed with joined hands.

Kara never felt more loved than when Lena laid her head on her chest, put the warm blankets on top of them both, and curled her arms around her waist. Kara barely slept all night, but she held Lena close until morning.

* * *

“I have a problem,” Kara declared suddenly between her sister’s speech about the alien goo she was studying in a microscope.

“So does this alien,” Alex scoffed.

“No, Alex, I-“ Kara stopped to take a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. “Lena and me... we’re trying to conceive.”

Alex slowly raised her head from the microscope to look at her sister across the lab table with one raised eyebrow. “That’s great. You also told me that six months ago already.”

“No, it’s...” Kara sighed, shaking her head. “You know we went to the doctor and all, to see if we could do this.”

“I know. I’m forever traumatized because I had to study my sister’s sperm to see if she could bang her wife.” Alex’s neutral tone didn’t fool anyone, neither did the way her jaw clenched a couple of times.

“I already said I’m sorry, but there was no one else who could do it.”

“What? Take Supergirl’s jinx and ask no questions?”

“To be fair, you asked a lot of questions.”

Alex chuckled despite herself and nodded. “Right. Keep talking.”

“Well, Lena texted me a few days ago saying she’s ovulating, but I don’t think I can do this.”

“Get a day off or something,” Alex shrugged. “I will even make sure Supergirl doesn’t get called for anything if you want. Drink some wine, have a nice meal, and, you know, make a baby.”

“No, it’s not that,” the hero shook her head quickly. “I don’t... Alex, I don’t think I can... _do_ that.”

Alex blinked a couple of times, trying to process what her sister was trying to say, before she huffed. “Wait, wait, wait. Please, I beg you, don’t tell me you came here to ask me for... some medication because your boat won’t float.”

Kara’s eyes went comically wide and her face became such a dark shade of red that one might think she was about to pass out. “Alex, no! Rao, that’s gross! I would never ask you something like that!”

“Why not? It’s not like we have too many boundaries left to cross.”

“No! That’s-That’s not the problem! My... boat is fine.”

Alex raised her eyebrow again. “Are you sure? Because you literally just said you couldn’t do it.”

“No, not the sex part!” Kara scoffed. “The being a parent part!”

“Oh,” her older sister breathed, her face lighting with understanding. “I get it.”

“Yes,” the blonde sighed deeply. “I tried to find some studies about hybrid babies between aliens and humans, but I didn’t find anything and it’s making me really nervous. I don’t know what could happen.”

“Well, you didn’t find anything because I don’t think it ever happened before. At least not between a Kryptonian and a human.”

“Exactly! What if it can’t happen or if something really weird comes out?”

Alex grimaced. “Kara, I don’t think your baby will get out looking like the Loch Ness Monster or something.”

“But what if it does?!” Kara exclaimed with wide eyes and waving hands. “We don’t know what could happen!”

The redhead looked at her sister for a whole minute before she crossed her arms. “Don’t you think you’re projecting your insecurities about being a parent into this irrational fear of giving birth to the Big Foot?”

Kara’s mouth shut closed and she had to blink a couple of times to wrap her mind around Alex’s words. Finally, she mumbled: “When did you become that smart?”

“I know, right?” Alex smiled. “I think some of Sam's nerdiness is brushing off on me.” She shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal that she just made some sort of analysis on her sister.

“What if I screw up, Alex?” Kara asked suddenly. “I have no experience with kids. None. I didn’t have small cousins, I didn’t even go to daycare.”

“You know that it isn’t the kids that take care of the other kids at daycare, right?”

“My point is, I never had a child around. I never held a baby!”

Alex scoffed. “Kara, don’t be ridiculous. You will learn all of this shit when times come.”

“What if I’m a terrible mother?”

“Well, they wouldn’t be normal human kids if they don’t get even a little screwed up by their parents," Alex chuckled. “And didn’t you and Lena discuss this already? I thought you both wanted kids.”

“We did, but... but it was such a far thought at the time. Like, we talked about it, sorted all the details, but it didn’t seem real until now. It can actually happen, Alex!” Kara was as white as a piece of paper and she kept shaking her head with eyes large as plates and a barely hidden panic.

Alex reached over to take her sister’s hand and give it a squeeze. “It will happen, Kara. And you’re going to be great.”

“Really?”

“Totally! You will make some mistakes on the way, but what parent doesn’t? Besides, they’re going to have cool auntie Alex over here.”

Kara smiled and nodded. “The best aunt.”

“You bet. And I never thought I would say that, but go home and have sex with your wife, okay?”

“It’s gross when you say it,” Kara’s face twisted in a grimace. “Now I might need that medication you talked about.”

“Too late for that.”

Once she left Alex's lab, Kara reached for her phone in the hidden pocket Lena so thoughtfully put on her new suit and texted a quick message to her wife.

_"Hey, I'm free for the rest of the day"_

The answer took some time to come, meanwhile, Kara kept hovering in the hallway in a lying position close to the ceiling, scaring the living shit of the agents walking by. She's playing Candy Crush when a notification came up and she immediately opened it.

_"Give me one more hour, I just need to wrap up a conference"_

Kara smiled happily at the mental image of Lena sneaking her phone underneath the table in the middle of a conference. Flying almost lazily, Kara started making her way out, her cape hitting some heads on the way.

_"Do you wanna me to pick you up?"_

_"It's fine. I meet you at home"_

_"Kay. Love ya"_

_"I love you too, darling"_

With a new goal in mind, Kara put her phone away and rounded the last corner to find the lockers. She slipped back in her normal clothes, made sure she didn't lose her wallet mid-flight - again - and left the building with a slight skip on her step.

Her first stop was at the grocery store. She picked out some fancy cheese, a bunch of berries, Lena's favorite grocery store wine, and some chocolate. Kara almost got some candles as well, but she thought that might be too much, especially because of her very sensitive nose. Groceries safe in their bags, Kara made a stop at the florist shop down the street and had an awkward conversation with the lady behind the counter.

"I need some plumerias, roses, and something that says 'I can't wait to get you pregnant'." Which came out completely wrong. She definitely didn't want to tell a complete stranger that very very personal information and the lady was so shocked that, for two entire minutes, all she did was stare at Kara. "I mean, I want something to say 'We're building our family, yay!'. Is there anything that says that?"

Kara left the shop as red as the roses the lady added into the bouquet, but she managed to get what she wanted. The lady tried to sell her a bag of rose petals - which she didn't know already came, like, in a bag ready to be thrown around - but, once again, she classified it as too much. No roses, no candles. Just Lena's vanilla shampoo and her body lotions would be perfect.

When she got home, Kara put everything away in the expensive china her mother had given them when they got married, making sure that it looked at least a bit fancy, although she wasn't sure she had enough talent to make it look any less like she just put food in a pretty plate. Either way, they were going to eat it anyway, so it hardly mattered that much. Then, she made sure to put the wine in Lena's stupidly fancy wine cellar so it would be good to go once her wife got home. Kara thought about running them a bath, but it would go cold until Lena's arrival and she was forbidden to use her heat vision inside again after the exploded the Christmas turkey last year.

Instead, she decided to spend some time changing the sheets - which was ridiculous because they were already clean and what difference would it even make? - and later she even texted Alex again to let her know she was out of work for the rest of the day.

_"I really didn't need to know when my sister is going to have sex, thank you very much"_

_"But, yeah, don't worry, I won't call you"_

She had just snapped a picture of the flowers to send Alex when she heard Lena's heartbeat getting closer. Kara put her phone away after sending it and opened the door to wait for her wife to show up. She tracked down her until the car stopped in front of their building, then Lena made a quick stop to greet the doorman before making her way to the elevator. Kara could barely contain herself while the numbers changed until they reached their floor and the door opened. Lena was looking down at her phone, probably doing more work even though she had left for the day, and she jumped five feet in the air when she looked up and saw Kara staring at her.

"Jesus!" One of Lena's hand flew to her chest while the other one made an almost impossible work of holding her phone.

Kara raised her hands in apology almost instantly. "Sorry! I know you told me to stop doing that, but I was too excited to wait inside."

Lena rolled her eyes fondly, approaching the blonde in her usual confident walk. Once she was close enough, Lena cupped Kara's jaw with one hand, turning her face to kiss her cheek, before placing her palm on her chest and pushing her with more intention than strength since it wouldn't make a difference.

"Let's get back inside, my creep stalker," she teased with a soft smile and a wink.

Kara followed her gladly, closing the door behind her, then making a fast run to grab the bouquet from the kitchen table. "Here, these are for you."

"Oh, Kara, that's so sweet." Lena took the flowers from her wife's hands, her eyes sparkling with barely hidden delight. She brought them to her nose to take a good sniff out of it, before hugging than carefully into her chest. "They're gorgeous, my darling."

Kara's smile, if possible, got even wider and she got closer and closer to press a kiss on her wife's forehead. "I will fill the tub while you take your clothes off," she informed before giving Lena a quick peck on her dark red lips.

"So I'm going to be spoiled tonight?" Lena teased with a glint in her eyes and a smirk while putting the flowers in the vase Kara had already pulled out.

"Well, if I'm not spoiling you all the other days, then I'm clearly doing this marriage thing with you wrong."

The CEO chuckled when she turned to find Kara smiling her sweet smile at her and shook her head a little. "You're doing an amazing job, darling." With one hand on Kara's shoulder, Lena tilted her head to give her wife another kiss, taking a little longer this time. "See you in the bathroom."

Kara watched her go with a dumb look on her face before she set herself into action. Using her super speed, she collected the fancy china in the kitchen counter and ran to their bathroom, where she put everything in an arm-length distance from the bathtub. Then, Kara turned the taps and added some very nice soap into the water before slipping out of her clothes and inside the tub.

The thing was almost full when Lena finally made it to the bathroom, wrapped in her silk robe. She smiled when she saw Kara already in and her eyes sparkled with a glint of pleasure when she took notice of the food and the wine.

“My, oh my, Mrs. Danvers,” she teased. “What do I own all of this?”

“Just a special night.” Kara’s hand kept playing with the bubbles around her, but her eyes were glued into her wife’s body like she couldn’t dare to look away. “Are you coming, Mrs. Danvers?”

The CEO winked at her before she shrugged off her robe, letting it pile by her bare feet. She was completely naked, which made Kara gulp a little, and she wasted no time in putting one foot, then the other inside the tub. Instead of sitting facing her as the blonde expected, Lena kept her back turned at her as she sat down, immersing her body in the warm water. Once set, Lena pushed herself back and in between her wife’s legs so she could rest her back on her front with a smile and a content sigh.

“You have no idea how much I wanted this bath,” she commented in a low voice as she reached out for the glass of wine.

“I can imagine,” Kara replied softly, pressing a kiss in the curve where her neck met her shoulder. Both of them had pulled their hairs up in a bun to try getting them wet and it gave her a perfect space to admire the pale skin of her wife’s sensitive neck. “I bought that disgusting cheese you like.”

Lena rolled her eyes at that. “It’s delicious, your sense of taste is messed up.”

“Excuse me!” Kara pretended to be offended, pocking Lena’s side and making her squirm. “There’s nothing wrong with my sense of taste!”

“Darling, it assembles a five years old, it’s quite sad.” The brunette laughed happily, throwing her head back until it was resting on Kara’s shoulder so she could look up at her. Even if the other woman was rolling her eyes, Lena could see she was trying to hide a smile by drinking her wine. “That’s fine, I still love you,” she declared with a nod and a quick kiss on the woman’s jaw before she returned to a more comfortable position.

“I love you too, babe.” Kara marked her words by curling her free arm around Lena’s waist and another kiss on her neck, drawing a sigh from the woman.

They stayed like that for a while, making small comments about their day or some other silly stuff, drinking wine, eating cheese and berries, until it was almost all gone and Lena was starting to feel a little buzz from the wine. At some point, she had re-arranged her body so she could lie more comfortably against her wife, resting her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes while Kara kept a firm hold on her waist.

“I thought you were avoiding me,” Lena said suddenly in the quiet space.

Kara frowned a little. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” the CEO started with a deep sigh and a shrug. “I don’t know. It’s just... I told you I was ovulating and it seemed like... like you ran away from me.” Lena chuckled right after saying that like she knew she was being a fool. “I know it’s silly. You had to work, and then there were Supergirl emergencies to deal with. It’s just... That ugly monster in the back of my head kept telling me you didn’t want to have a baby anymore and was trying to find excuses not to be here.”

The blonde chose to be in silence for a while longer so she could gather her own thoughts. Lena and she hadn’t lied to each other for years now, and it didn’t feel right to do it, especially in such an important subject. Not to mention, they both agreed that discussing their problems with each other was the best way of surpassing them.

“I think it’s a little true,” she confessed quietly.

“What?” Shocked and with her brows furrowed deeply, Lena pushed herself away as she turned around to look at her wife’s face. When she saw Kara’s blue eyes staring at her in a quiet beg, Lena’s shoulders dropped. “Kara?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to have kids with you!” the blonde quickly said, putting her empty glass away so she had both hands free in case she needed it. “I do! Rao, Lena, I really do!”

“But? I can hear a ‘but’ in there.”

Kara closed her eyes for a brief second so she didn’t have to look at the disappointment on Lena’s face, but when she opened them she had a new sense of self and a wish for making things right. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Lena in any form or way.

“I’m scared,” Kara declared. “I’m scared that something will go wrong. All I can think about since you told me we could start trying is that something is going to happen.” With a plea in her blue orbs, she tried to make Lena understand what she was feeling and thinking in the last three days. “Maybe we can’t have a kid,” she whispered like it was a curse and even looked around like someone else was listening to the conversation. “Our biology might be too different, maybe I can’t get you pregnant. Or maybe I can, but the baby comes out all wrong, like the Loch Ness Monster!”

“You think our baby will look like the Loch Ness Monster?”

“To be fair, Alex suggested that one, I was just thinking like extra fingers or something,” Kara sighed and shook her head. “But what if it came out all right, but then I find a way to screw them over later? Maybe they don’t want to have Supergirl as their mother! Maybe having Supergirl as a mother is a bad idea, you know.”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted her as gently and softly as she could, putting her wet hands on Kara’s cheeks without a care in the world. “How long have you been thinking about these things?”

Blushing a little, Kara mumbled: “Three days.”

Lena shook her head with a huff. “You silly girl,” she replied fondly. “I already ran some tests, you know. Our biology is compatible enough, but you already knew that. You’re smart, Kara, you could crack down our genetic code faster than I can say ‘genetic code’.” The CEO kept caressing the soft skin with her thumbs and Kara kept looking at her with wide watery eyes. “Our baby won’t look like the Loch Ness Monster, don’t worry. And, even if they do, I’m still going to love them. They can have eighteen fingers on each hand and I won’t mind. Will you?”

Kara didn’t even hesitate when she shook her head ‘no’, but she kept any comment to herself. Because Lena was right, she didn’t care, she wouldn’t mind. It would still be their child. Even if it had a tail.

“See? And don’t you think I’m scared about being a mother too? The only motherly figure I had was a lunatic bitch who hated me and tried to kill me on multiple occasions.”

“I really don’t like your mom,” Kara grumbled.

Lena giggled. “Nobody does, darling. What I’m saying is that I’m scared too. I’m terrified I will fuck this thing, that I will cause permanent damage or something. I’m so glad this kid won’t have the Luthor name so they won’t have to go through the things I had to when I was young, but maybe that’s not enough. And I also have no idea what it means to be the child of a superhero.”

“It sounds even worse with that many words.”

“It can probably get even scarier if I keep talking,” Lena agreed. “But we won’t ever be 100% ready and we won’t be 100% perfect. I mean, look at Alex! She became Ruby’s second parent when she was already a teenager and she still screwed her up a little bit! Ruby got her habit of cursing and leaving empty glasses around the house!”

Kara chuckled at that and her face fell a little when she closed her eyes and tilted her head to press a kiss on Lena’s palm. “You’re right.”

“I usually am, I would like to remind you.” Lena smiled when Kara’s eyes met hers again. “Do you still want to do this? We can wait, I don’t mind. I mean, we’re still young and we got married not so long ago. I can wait as long as you need.”

“No,” Kara shook her head with a small smile playing on her lips. “I want this. I want to have a baby with you, I want to build a family with you. I want a kid, and a beautiful house with a large yard, and a dog.”

“Okay, we’re not getting a dog, no way.”

“I want all of that with you, Lena,” Kara declared after they shared a laugh.

The brunette smiled softly at her. “But do you want it now? We can wait, make some more plans, overthink stuff. I’m really good at overthinking.”

“I want to have a baby with you now. I don’t want to wait.”

Feeling the burning on her eyes caused by sudden tears, Lena could only allow her smile to grow as she nodded with a dreamy look on her face and unreleased tears on the back of her eyes. They met mid-way for a kiss, but they couldn’t deepen it because of how hard they were both smiling.

Pulling away, Lena placed a hand on Kara’s chest and leaned to whisper into her ear. “Let’s take this to bed.”

The blonde only nodded before she got up and helped the other woman get up as well. They made quick work of drying themselves, then they walked back to the bedroom with Lena pulling Kara by her hand. Once in the foot of the bed, Lena turned around with a shy smile on her face, biting her bottom lip between white teeth.

If it was anyone else, they might think Lena was embarrassed about what was about to happen. But it was Kara and she knew the woman better than anyone else, so she could see the glint in her eyes and the barely hidden excitement in the way she kept moving their hands together. Also smiling, Kara took a step closer, invading Lena’s personal space, before she cupped her face with one hand. Their faces got only inches away, their lips brushing so lightly that they could barely feel, and their eyes closed at the feeling.

It was like there was a flame starting deep inside their bodies, and, although it started burning slowly, it was quickly becoming a wildfire, threatening to consume them completely. That feeling was really breathtaking, to both of them.

And, yet, Kara couldn’t brush all her worries from her mind.

“Lena?”

“Yes?” Lena moved her nose against Kara’s, her hot breath hitting the woman’s face and making her gasp a little.

“I’m really nervous right now,” the blonde confessed in a whisper. “Like, I’m so nervous I’m not sure I will be able to...” One hand, that was placed on Lena’s waist, waved in the general area of her crotch and her face became a deep shade of red that the other woman found just too cute.

“Relax,” Lena whispered back in the softest voice she could pull. “There’s no pressure, darling. If it doesn’t happen tonight, it’s okay. We will just keep trying.”

Kara nodded, licked her lips to get ridder of the dryness she felt out of sudden, then she leaned down and captured Lena’s lips in a passionate kiss. It was toe-curling by itself, breathtaking and warm. Their tongues meeting in a sensual dance they both knew so well, in a level of intimacy that only came with a person you loved so deeply.

They both allowed their hands to travel, exploring spots they had already memorized and printed in the back of their minds. Kara’s hands ran from Lena’s back to the curve of her ass, then back up and down to her thighs until they were on her hips. The CEO’s hands, on the other hand, moved in a much determined way. One of them went up to wrap around blonde hair while the other one found a perky breast that she rolled on her palm.

Kara moaned on her wife’s mouth, pushing her back until Lena’s knee hit the mattress. Then, she lowered the woman carefully with one hand on her back to hold her until she was completely lying on the bed, her own body following not close behind. She helped Lena settle in the middle of the bed, their mouths never parting ways, and the brunette took advantage of her now free legs to run her calves up and down Kara’s legs.

The blonde finally broke the kiss but kept her lips occupied by kissing a tray down a pale, sensitive, and delicious neck, finding all of Lena’s soft spots on the way. Kara made sure to hide a light hickey in the woman’s left collarbone, where she knew no one else but she would be able to see. The mark wasn’t intending to be possessive, it was just to draw a deep moan from the back of Lena’s throat.

Once the mark was there, Kara moved to a big breast with a dark red nipple. She ran her tongue flat throughout the nipple first before she closed her mouth around the mound, nibbling at the skin and sucking on the nipple in alternated movements. Under her, Lena gasped and whined, her torso squirming as she tried to push more of her breast into her wife’s mouth as her hands went to the back of Kara’s head to keep her in place.

Once the boob was all red and glistering with saliva, Kara moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment. By then, she could smell Lena’s arousal and feel it against her stomach, and a primitive feeling of pride made her puff her chest a little. It was ridiculous, but she loved the reactions she could get from the other woman, even after all of those years of them being together.

Finally releasing the nipple with a soft ‘pop’, Kara moved her hips on the path of the woman’s belly, making a quick stop on her belly-button to drip her tongue, her nails leaving light scratches on Lena’s ribs before she curled both hands on her wife’s thighs to raise them around her head. She didn’t need to give many instructions since Lena knew exactly what she wanted her to do, but her strong, firm hands help keep the woman’s thighs in place: around Kara’s head, knees bent, feet on the bed.

When her mind finally caught on what was about to happen, Lena let go of blonde hair with one of her hands, that immediately grabbed a fist-full of the sheet under her ass. Her other hand kept a firm hold of Kara’s curls, pulling them away when all she wanted was Kara to get closer.

The first touch of a hot, wet tongue on her center sends Lena on a blissful moan. Deep and clearly taking her by surprise, it made her whole body vibrate and Kara dared to chuckle from her place between Lena’s legs. The next swipe of her tongue made Lena’s hips buckle and the blonde allowed it for a moment before her hands held her wife in place with no problem whatsoever. Her tongue kept moving up and down, and in circles around Lena’s entrance, then around her clit before her lips would wrap around the bundle of nerves and suck hard.

Moans, gasps, and whines filled the room like they were living inside their own porno movie, Lena’s back arching on the bed, her hand grasping at the sheets like her body was about to float away, her other fingers holding into Kara’s hair, and then she came. It happened so suddenly that Lena didn’t even realize it was about to happen until she felt the knot on her belly become undone, realizing all the tension in her body with it. Her toes curled, her eyes closed, her hands clenched harder, her pussy clenched around nothing and her mouth opened in a silent scream that never met the air of the room.

When she got back from her high, Kara was kissing her way back up, nibbling at her skin and causing more goosebumps to rise on her skin. It was when Kara lied on top of her, kissing her neck and jaw, that Lena realized that her wife’s member wasn't completely hard yet.

Which had never happened before and it made her sober up almost immediately.

“Hey,” she called softly, coaxing Kara to look at her with a caress on her cheek.

Kara hesitated, but she finally let go of her task to look at Lena with wide, shy blue eyes, “Hey.”

Lena smiled, trying to communicate all the calm she wanted Kara to feel. “It’s okay, darling.” She kissed the corner of Kara’s mouth as one of her hands slipped between their bodies. She made a quick stop to run her thumb over a nipple before keeping her travel down. “No pressure, remember? If it doesn’t happen tonight, it’s okay. And if it does, it’s okay too.”

When the last word was out, Lena finally curled her finger around Kara’s cock, giving it a light squeeze first. The blonde sighed and closed her eyes, letting the feeling of Lena’s touch calm her at the same time it helped to ignite the flame inside her. Lena ran her thumb over the bulbous head and Kara reacted out of instinct, her hips bucking a little.

The brunette smiled and raised her head to kiss the woman’s chin. “I want you, darling,” she whispered, her hand now moving up and down in the hardening member. There was one thing that Lena loved more than anything else and it was the feeling of Kara growing in her hand or mouth. “I want you so bad.”

Kara groaned, her eyes opening so she could stare at emerald green ones before she leaned down to kiss Lena again. “I love you,” she mumbled against her lips.

“I love you too, my darling,” Lena replied, leading the hard, thick, long cock to her opening. She placed the fat head on her entrance and left it there so Kara could make the final move.

The hero, though, made sure to angle her body so she would be able to look Lena in the eyes while she moved her hips forward and her dick inside. Their eyes didn’t leave each other when their mouths parted in almost identical moans as Kara slowly, oh so slowly, pushed inside, stretching soft, warm walls on her way. Lena’s fingers didn’t leave her cock either, following her inch by inch until the tip of her fingers touched the woman’s lower belly. Kara bottomed out completely and they moaned again.

She didn’t move at all at first. Kara just kept them connected like that, staring at each other eyes, feeling each other in the most intimate way, until she felt like she could move. As slowly as she got inside, she pulled out until just the tip was still on Lena’s pussy, then she pushed back in. All her movements were concentrated on her bottom half as Kara kept herself up in one elbow, her other arm curled around Lena’s waist.

They kept that pace for several moments. In and out, slow and steady, eyes glued into each other. Finally, after what felt like forever, Kara lowered her head until her face was securely hidden in the crook of Lena’s neck, her mouth close to her wife’s ear. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist then and her nails dug into the blonde’s back like claws as she closed her eyes.

The next time Kara thrust in, it was with enough force that the bed hit the wall behind it. Lena moaned loudly and Kara groaned, keeping her hips in place for a couple of seconds before she pulled out and pushed back in with even more force. With her face hidden, Kara allowed her feelings to overflow her chest and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

It was silly, she knew, but it always hit her hard when they made love like this. They came a long way to be where they were at that moment. In love, married and, apparently, about to make their family bigger. Kara couldn’t explain all she felt when Lena and her made love, passionate and real love. It was like being wrapped around the most comfortable blanket, like coming home after a long day, like being undeniably happy. Like being loved by the woman you love.

Kara kept her movements slows, but firm and deep, burying herself as deep as she could go, but her pelvis was hitting Lena’s clit just right and the intensity of that moment was causing reactions in both of them. The brunette could feel the beginning of her second orgasm building and, even if it wasn’t fast, it was going to happen and it would definitely be world-wracking.

“I love you,” Kara whispered on her neck. “I love you.”

Lena smiled to the ceiling, lazily and almost like she didn’t even know she was smiling at all. “I love you too, darling.” Kara moaned directly against her ear and Lena gasped when her body started to shake. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

She kept mumbling the words like a mantra, pressing her lips at any skin she could reach, hands holding Kara closer and closer, legs pulling her harder and harder, moans growing louder and louder. Lena felt when Kara’s hands grabbed the sheets beneath her back, her hands closing in tight fists, and she could almost hear the blonde’s teeth clasping together. Her shoulders tensed, her hips moved just a little faster and harder until she lost all control over her body and her thrusts became desperate and lost all rhythm.

Kara came with a suffocated groan, her cock buried deep inside Lena, her whole body shaking with the power of her orgasm. Lena only came when she felt the first strings of cum hitting her walls inside and it was way quieter than her first one. Definitely more intense, though, and she knew she would be feeling Kara inside for days to come.

It made her smile.

Kara didn’t pull away and Lena also didn’t move a muscle, and they kept connected like that. At some point, the CEO started running her hand up and down Kara’s back, soothing the skin and helping her calm down after such an intense experience for both of them. After what felt like hours, Kara sighed and let go of the sheets.

“I love you,” she repeated softly.

Lena turned her head to the side so she could press a kiss to Kara’s temple. “I love you.”

“I was scared because I spent the last years thinking I had lost all of my family and that I would never have another one again,” Kara finally voiced her real fears with a deep sigh. “I didn’t want to be too hopeful. It seemed too good to be real.”

“It _is_ real, darling,” Lena replied gently. “You have me and soon we will have a baby. There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for you. Giving you a family again is like an honor to me.”

“You have no idea how happy you make me, Lena.”

“I think I have a very good idea.”

Nine months later, after spending 22 hours in labor, Lena gave birth to a perfect little girl they named Kallie Kieran Danvers and Kara cried for a completely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena: How many kids do you want to have?  
> Kara: At least four!  
> Lena: ... Kara, no.


End file.
